Breaking Blades
by Ninsg Veen
Summary: Whenever Kai and Rei fight each other with their blades, their blades cease to rotate. What is wrong? Does it have something to do with their growing respect for each other? kai/Rei shounen-ai/slash last chap is full version
1. disclaimer and author notes

OKAY hear me out: This story is mainly to get Kai and Rei together. I will try and keep it as beautifully written as possible.  
  
I am not that good a writer, mostly 'cause I just write for one year and secondly for the fact that I am not English, but Dutch, and therefore is my vocabulary not as grande as most people. However, I know that I am pretty well at English and I know that I completely love the REI/KAI idea so...  
  
I will have this story chaptered for the reason that I didn't finish it yet. Also: the chapters are quite short and so you will be finished without scollin'...(they look larger in word...)  
  
I will do anything possible to get the spacing right but for now FF.net is still being irritating.  
  
DISCLAIMER(like you really REALLY need that on FANfiction.net eh but okay): I, Ninke van der Veen A.K.A. Ninsg Veen, do not own anything except for the storyline or plot.  
  
WARNING: This story contains a shounen-ai romance, if you cannot take such things, then leave and read something else. If you do not know what I mean with shounen-ai, I say get a Japanese dictionary, for this is ANIME and being a bit of a fan knows at least that yaoi has something to do with it.  
  
for the rest: Read, Enjoy & of course: Review 


	2. Chapter one: the art of the 'game'

Kai stood against the wall looking at the other bladebreakers. Max, Kenney and Tyson were talking about beyblade stars as usual. Rei just listened. If he really heard what the others said, Kai didn't know. The discussion was already held before the American tournament, a long time ago, so actually listening to it was pointless. The bladebreakers were Kai's teammates. He had always been their teammate and captain but never their friend. Kai didn't want to. Kai though they were a bunch of imbeciles trying to play a game. But Rei... Rei was more than that. He actually understood the art of 'the game', what it meant to beyblade. Rei didn't see it as a game. That was clear when Maria and the others, the white tigers, Rei's former team, showed up. It was obvious that it used to be a game to him, but that it had become his life. No, Max, Tyson and Kenney were idiots. Rei was whom he respected. Rei stared blankly at the small beyblade stadium on the table. Suddenly he stood up from his chair and picked it up. Tyson stopped talking and looked at him. Max and Kenney also looked at him. And so everyone had fixed their gaze on Rei, who was turning the stadium around in his hands.  
"This is it" he spoke. Kai narrowed his eyes. "This is where it began, just silly plastic." As if he all of a sudden came to his senses again he shook his head, put the stadium down and stood up from his chair.  
"I'm going to bed you guys." He waved at them "I'll see you all tomorrow." Rei walked past Kai and disappeared through the door. -"Kay Rei, I think I will too." Tyson said as he stretched his arms and made a yawning sound. Max agreed with him and both of them followed Rei into the bedroom section. Kenney walked with them but stopped as soon as they got by a small room where some beyblade parts lay. He walked inside and put dizzy on the table. Immediately he started rattling on his keyboard. With no one left in the room, Kai decided too sleep as well and walked towards his room, closing every door that was open on his path. 


	3. Chapter two: the wrong spinoff

Kai was sort of sleeping. He dreamt about his beyblade. He triggered it, letting it rip, but after a few seconds it just disappeared. It fell away from him. It wasn't such a frightening dream but it felt truly awful. And so he woke up. He sighed. The covers were to hot. He kicked them of, just to find out that the air in his room was about the same temperature. He sighed again, this time out of frustration. After lying there for a few moments in the unbearable heat, Kai decided to get out. He got dressed, walked outside and sat down on the edge of one of the beyblade domes that were spread all across the garden of the place they currently stayed at. Suddenly a white figure went to sit beside him. Kai looked at it.  
"Rei." Rei smiled faintly at him. Kai glared back, expressionless.  
-"So you couldn't sleep either, eh? Rei said. Kai nodded. "It's really warm, the air is just frying my brains." Kai allowed himself a smile.  
"Yes, I don't understand that with the size of this house, they don't even have airconditioners."  
-"Yeah" laughed Rei, followed by a long silence. After a while Kai questioned Rei.  
"What did you mean with that bladestadium?" No answer. "Rei?"  
-"Tyson, and Max too, they are not taking it seriously." Rei finally responded. Is Rei also aware of their ignorance? Kai thought.  
"You're right." He said. Rei looked at him. "It's just a game to them."  
-"It is a game." Rei said back to him as he took his beyblade in front of him to study. "But so many things have happened. I take beyblading too serious." -"You have to. It's the only way to win." It was obvious that they had their differences but Kai still respected Rei non the less. In a way he was right. "beyblading isn't about winning, it's about blading itself." Rei glanced at Kai to await his reaction. Kai didn't respond. After a while he spoke. "With the team right? That's what's about, beyblading with the team, isn't it?" Rei nodded. "I suppose. In the beginning it wasn't, but now... now we are part of the bladbreakers." -"And I am the team leader." Rei nodded again. "Yes you are. And a good one. I know how hard Tyson is for you to handle. I respect what you do." -"I respect you too." Kai blobbed it out. He didn't want to say it, but he did. Rei reached out a hand. "Hey, if you respect me and I respect you, then why not respect each other?" Kai looked at him in wonder. "Let's be friends" Rei said bluntly. "You don't seem like you have many..." Have many? I have none. "...and I suppose I haven't been your real friend either so we could make it something official." Kai raised an eyebrow while he stretched out his own hand to shake Rei's. He grinned evilly as a sudden thought popped up in his mind. "Why don't we celebrate it with a fight?" -"Okay!." Rei answered back as he stood up to walk to the other end of the pit. After a short countdown, both of the blades started spinning viciously. Kai was the first to attack his opponent. But the blast to the outer ring was hardly noticeable. The blade twirled back to circle around Rei's Who was spinning in the middle. Then Rei had a go at it and bumped against Kai's. No effect. Kai now let his blade revolve in the centre, so that the two beyblades were rotating around each other. After a while of pointless bumping, both of the beylades started to slow down and stopped spinning. They fell down, hitting each other as a last attack, and finally ceased moving at all.  
"What the?" Kai climbed down and picked his blade up. Rei also climbed down and took his beyblade in his hands, checking it for any flaws.  
"I don't understand" He said, now standing awfully close to Kai. Kai looked at him, his nose just a few inches away from Rei's. Kai remembered the dream and started to feel really akward. He turned around, climbed up and ran away, leaving Rei alone in the middle of the dome.  
"I didn't mean to..." Rei said as he watched Kai go back inside. "I didn't mean to." 


	4. Chapter three: good morning?

"Good morning everyone!" A really bad word started to come up in Kai's head, but he kept it inside, just to be polite. He was sitting at the big dinner table, eating his breakfast, already annoyed by Tyson's presence.  
"Everyone had pleasant dreams?" Fuck off.  
-"Yeah, whatever." Kai glanced at Rei, who was now entering the dining room. Tyson smiled widely.  
"Good that you are here Rei, I have great news for all of you. We're having a competition today!"  
-"Why? and how?" Max asked him.  
"All of us. We are having a competition. Kenney wanted to test us." Max let out an 'all right' and jumped from his chair. It was a long time since they actually fought each other. This was the time to see who of the bladebreakers was the strongest.  
"This is going to be so much fun." Tyson said. Kai ate his breakfast just as calm as he did every morning. This news wasn't jolting him like Tyson and Max. Be calm in every situation. He was also glad he could fight them, that way he could show the rest of the bladebreakers that he was the strongest beyblader, but that was no reason to get all jumpy about it. When he finished eating his cereals and bread he stood up and walked to his room to get his beyblade. Somehow he didn't worry about the rest. It was Rei he was concerned about. If they were going to have the same little difficulty as they had yesterday, he was going to have a slight problem. But he didn't let himself stumble his mind over that. calm and ease, that was what he needed. he sat on the bed and closed his eyes.  
"Kai?" Rei entered his room. Kai's eyes shot open. "what are you doing?" Kai looked up, his lips narrowed down.  
"What do you want?" He asked a bit too agitated.  
-"Nothing" Rei stammered. "I just asked what you were doing. That's all."  
"Living, thinking."  
-"About what?" Now also Kai's eyes narrowed.  
"What I am thinking of is none of your business.!" Rei backed out of the door again, apologising multiple times.  
"Sorry, Sorry. I didn't know you were that cranky today" Kai sighed.  
"No don't. It's just... the blades... you know when they..." Rei understood.  
"It won't be like that today." He turned around and left, softly whispering an " At least I hope it won't." to himself. 


	5. Chapter four: battle down

"Where's Kai?" Max asked the Chinese boy. Rei looked at him, guilt in on his face. he knew but couldn't say.  
"How would I know?"  
-"Well, you seem to be the one who last talked to him."  
"That was hours ago. I don't know where he is now." Just as Max wanted to respond again, a low voice resounded across the iron plated field.  
"I am here, on time, you are too early." Rei sighed. The others just shrugged.  
"Whatever, let's just begin!" Tyson said, eager to blade. Nothing could wreck his day, not even Kai. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ It had happened again. Kai, Rei and the others all looked at the two beyblades that lay, unbroken, at the edges of the beyblade pit. Kai and Rei had both won their way to the finals. They had faced each other in an exciting match, in which the first one was won by Kai and the second by Rei. But the third... At the exact same time the blades had fallen down to the earth after a series of fierce attacks on one another. And at the exact same time they stopped spinning. Both of the boys picked up their blades and put them back into their halters.  
"Who won?" Tyson asked Kenney. Dizzy answered instead.  
"They both did." Rei smiled and walked towards Kai.  
"I guess we have to share the highest platform." He stretched out a hand, which Kai grabbed with a smirk.  
"I guess we do." Max and Tyson cheered, Dizzy made a weird zappy noise and Kenney just smiled. The happiness faded as they saw that Kai and Rei were both looking rather serious.  
"Kai, I think we need to talk." Rei said as his glance turned into a frown. Kai nodded and walked with him inside the house. Tyson, Max and Kenney stared at them leaving the scene.  
"What is their problem all of a sudden?" 


	6. Chapter five: closeness

Inside there was silence and glaring. The two bladebreakers tried to figure out what was going on.  
"Maybe..." Rei finally said. "...there is a malfunction in our beyblades."  
-"No, that is not the case with me. I had mines checked by Kenney this morning after you left." Kai answered back with a frown on his face.  
"Then what is it?" Kai didn't reply. He too had no idea.  
"What if we are not fully focused?" They looked at each other. Yes, that was quite possible. Rei had lost his bit-beast once by an awful distraction. Kai remembered that he felt like he lost a valuable team member. Even though he said that Rei was unworthy, he wasn't happy with the fact that the only serious bladebreaker (besides him of course) had been weakened.  
"That could be it." Kai said after this train of thought.  
-"Yes, but what would be causing this then?" Again Kai didn't know. Rei stepped closer.  
"I think I know what the problem is, well, at least for me." Kai looked at Rei, to await his next response. Rei only stepped closer again. Kai began to feel warm in his face. A fuzzy feeling darted inside his stomach. For a while they just stood there, blinking, looking each other straight in the eyes. Both dared not move, because both enjoyed the closeness they were now experiencing. And so they stood there for some time, until Kai wanted to back away. Rei obviously felt that he wanted him to stay were he was and so he grabbed Kai's waist and pulled him very close. His nose touching Kai's for a second. Kai blinked rapidly in shock. Rei who was a bit ashamed of his action let go of Kai's waist. Without thinking Kai wrapped his arms around Rei's neck to hold him in a tight embrace. The two began acting as if their minds weren't working properly, because with pure passion they crushed their lips onto one another. While Kai softly tugged Rei's tale, they seeked for more closeness. Rei held Kai tightly and roamed over Kai's back with his hands. The kiss was fierce, but passionate. Like all love, lust and longing was intertwined to for fit the love they felt at that specific moment. 


	7. Breaking Blades notice

AN: I am sorry but I think my story here is finished.  
  
BUT I will continue if I get loadsa reviews I will continue (original...) This is mostly because I don't have inspiration anymore after I let them kiss... When I find some again I will continue as well.  
  
For now: READ AND REVIEW.... please?  
  
I must add that from all that I have written this is the most reviewed story.... cool.  
  
And here is a message for all writers and reviewers: I think that you must review everything that you have read. I believe a lot of people are happy with it.  
  
I have not really read any flames so....  
  
Well anywayz enjoy this fic and all the others I wrote, write or have written. 


	8. Breaking Blades notice two

AUTHOR NOTE 2 for breaking blades  
  
Yes I know I should continue and I yes I have.  
  
crowd goes: YAY!  
  
talking about self esteem ey?  
  
anywayz  
  
I want to thank you reviewers for well reviewing. I enjoyed getting all those messages saying that it was wrong of me to end it like this. And I agree. Cause it is wrong to end it like this. They didn't solve it, you don't know what their lives are like now and well you don't know much of it anyway  
  
And thus I have written a new chapter, And I hope you will like it, cause I have written it in a short time and it's kinda crappy and yeah it kinda sucks. But at least you know more ey?  
  
I have taken some points said by some reviewers and produced a short chap omn next page  
  
tnx again R&R'ers and I say goodbye and read ya laterz.  
  
BTW!: I have to say again that these are not really chapters. I hadn't finished it completely and because I write in pieces and not in chap's I had to make chaps of pieces... I will put the entire story up in the last chapter for the easy'ish thingy...agh words... 


	9. Chapter six: looking einde

Kai though back about their first kiss. It was strange, considering they were both straight before all of it. At least he thought they were. Rei seemed to have had something with Mariah and he... well Kai didn't really want to interest himself in such matters, for they were a nuisance to the art of beyblading.  
  
He realised though that by denying a feeling his game play would worsen. That was the cause of the constant blade breaking. He knew now that his feelings for Rei were inserted in his play and that, because of these feelings, he was able to play better then ever. His respect was turned into love. Not by force, but by the mere fact of truth.  
  
Now Kai and Rei were koi's. They even dared to kiss in public. Of course sometimes they were yelled at, mostly by men, but they loved each other too much to care about it. Sometimes girls would just stand there and watch them cuddle. Most of those girls smiled widely in content of the sight and then walked on again.  
  
Kai noticed a difference in Tyson and Max. Besides that they were acting nice to him, they were acting really nice to each other as well. Maybe Kai just searched for it, or maybe there was really something going on. Whatever it was, he felt the need to indulge it.  
  
Kai didn't know if Rei was the one, but it felt right and he didn't want to think about losing him. He loved Rei and Rei loved him. That was all he really needed to know.  
  
~Einde~ 


	10. Breaking Blades Full Version

'Breaking blades' by Ninsg veen  
  
Kai stood against the wall looking at the other bladebreakers. Max, Kenney and Tyson were talking about beyblade stars as usual. Rei just listened. If he really heard what the others said, Kai didn't know. The discussion was already held before the American tournament, a long time ago, so actually listening to it was pointless. The bladebreakers were Kai's teammates. He had always been their teammate and captain but never their friend. Kai didn't want to. Kai though they were a bunch of imbeciles trying to play a game. But Rei... Rei was more than that. He actually understood the art of 'the game', what it meant to beyblade. Rei didn't see it as a game. That was clear when Maria and the others, the white tigers, Rei's former team, showed up. It was obvious that it used to be a game to him, but that it had become his life. No, Max, Tyson and Kenney were idiots. Rei was whom he respected. Rei stared blankly at the small beyblade stadium on the table. Suddenly he stood up from his chair and picked it up. Tyson stopped talking and looked at him. Max and Kenney also looked at him. And so everyone had fixed their gaze on Rei, who was turning the stadium around in his hands.  
"This is it" he spoke. Kai narrowed his eyes. "This is where it began, just silly plastic." As if he all of a sudden came to his senses again he shook his head, put the stadium down and stood up from his chair.  
"I'm going to bed you guys." He waved at them "I'll see you all tomorrow." Rei walked past Kai and disappeared through the door. -"Kay Rei, I think I will too." Tyson said as he stretched his arms and made a yawning sound. Max agreed with him and both of them followed Rei into the bedroom section. Kenney walked with them but stopped as soon as they got by a small room where some beyblade parts lay. He walked inside and put dizzy on the table. Immediately he started rattling on his keyboard. With no one left in the room, Kai decided too sleep as well and walked towards his room, closing every door that was open on his path. ************* Kai was sort of sleeping. He dreamt about his beyblade. He triggered it, letting it rip, but after a few seconds it just disappeared. It fell away from him. It wasn't such a frightening dream but it felt truly awful. And so he woke up. He sighed. The covers were to hot. He kicked them of, just to find out that the air in his room was about the same temperature. He sighed again, this time out of frustration. After lying there for a few moments in the unbearable heat, Kai decided to get out. He got dressed, walked outside and sat down on the edge of one of the beyblade domes that were spread all across the garden of the place they currently stayed at. Suddenly a white figure went to sit beside him. Kai looked at it.  
"Rei." Rei smiled faintly at him. Kai glared back, expressionless.  
-"So you couldn't sleep either, eh? Rei said. Kai nodded. "It's really warm, the air is just frying my brains." Kai allowed himself a smile.  
"Yes, I don't understand that with the size of this house, they don't even have airconditioners."  
-"Yeah" laughed Rei, followed by a long silence. After a while Kai questioned Rei.  
"What did you mean with that bladestadium?" No answer. "Rei?"  
-"Tyson, and Max too, they are not taking it seriously." Rei finally responded. Is Rei also aware of their ignorance? Kai thought.  
"You're right." He said. Rei looked at him. "It's just a game to them."  
-"It is a game." Rei said back to him as he took his beyblade in front of him to study. "But so many things have happened. I take beyblading too serious." -"You have to. It's the only way to win." It was obvious that they had their differences but Kai still respected Rei non the less. In a way he was right. "beyblading isn't about winning, it's about blading itself." Rei glanced at Kai to await his reaction. Kai didn't respond. After a while he spoke. "With the team right? That's what's about, beyblading with the team, isn't it?" Rei nodded. "I suppose. In the beginning it wasn't, but now... now we are part of the bladbreakers." -"And I am the team leader." Rei nodded again. "Yes you are. And a good one. I know how hard Tyson is for you to handle. I respect what you do." -"I respect you too." Kai blobbed it out. He didn't want to say it, but he did. Rei reached out a hand. "Hey, if you respect me and I respect you, then why not respect each other?" Kai looked at him in wonder. "Let's be friends" Rei said bluntly. "You don't seem like you have many..." Have many? I have none. "...and I suppose I haven't been your real friend either so we could make it something official." Kai raised an eyebrow while he stretched out his own hand to shake Rei's. He grinned evilly as a sudden thought popped up in his mind. "Why don't we celebrate it with a fight?" -"Okay!." Rei answered back as he stood up to walk to the other end of the pit. After a short countdown, both of the blades started spinning viciously. Kai was the first to attack his opponent. But the blast to the outer ring was hardly noticeable. The blade twirled back to circle around Rei's Who was spinning in the middle. Then Rei had a go at it and bumped against Kai's. No effect. Kai now let his blade revolve in the centre, so that the two beyblades were rotating around each other. After a while of pointless bumping, both of the beylades started to slow down and stopped spinning. They fell down, hitting each other as a last attack, and finally ceased moving at all.  
"What the?" Kai climbed down and picked his blade up. Rei also climbed down and took his beyblade in his hands, checking it for any flaws.  
"I don't understand" He said, now standing awfully close to Kai. Kai looked at him, his nose just a few inches away from Rei's. Kai remembered the dream and started to feel really akward. He turned around, climbed up and ran away, leaving Rei alone in the middle of the dome.  
"I didn't mean to..." Rei said as he watched Kai go back inside. "I didn't mean to." ************  
"Good morning everyone!" A really bad word started to come up in Kai's head, but he kept it inside, just to be polite. He was sitting at the big dinner table, eating his breakfast, already annoyed by Tyson's presence.  
"Everyone had pleasant dreams?" Fuck off.  
-"Yeah, whatever." Kai glanced at Rei, who was now entering the dining room. Tyson smiled widely.  
"Good that you are here Rei, I have great news for all of you. We're having a competition today!"  
-"Why? and how?" Max asked him.  
"All of us. We are having a competition. Kenney wanted to test us." Max let out an 'all right' and jumped from his chair. It was a long time since they actually fought each other. This was the time to see who of the bladebreakers was the strongest.  
"This is going to be so much fun." Tyson said. Kai ate his breakfast just as calm as he did every morning. This news wasn't jolting him like Tyson and Max. Be calm in every situation. He was also glad he could fight them, that way he could show the rest of the bladebreakers that he was the strongest beyblader, but that was no reason to get all jumpy about it. When he finished eating his cereals and bread he stood up and walked to his room to get his beyblade. Somehow he didn't worry about the rest. It was Rei he was concerned about. If they were going to have the same little difficulty as they had yesterday, he was going to have a slight problem. But he didn't let himself stumble his mind over that. calm and ease, that was what he needed. he sat on the bed and closed his eyes.  
"Kai?" Rei entered his room. Kai's eyes shot open. "what are you doing?" Kai looked up, his lips narrowed down.  
"What do you want?" He asked a bit too agitated.  
-"Nothing" Rei stammered. "I just asked what you were doing. That's all."  
"Living, thinking."  
-"About what?" Now also Kai's eyes narrowed.  
"What I am thinking of is none of your business.!" Rei backed out of the door again, apologising multiple times.  
"Sorry, Sorry. I didn't know you were that cranky today" Kai sighed.  
"No don't. It's just... the blades... you know when they..." Rei understood.  
"It won't be like that today." He turned around and left, softly whispering an " At least I hope it won't." to himself. *************  
"Where's Kai?" Max asked the Chinese boy. Rei looked at him, guilt in on his face. he knew but couldn't say.  
"How would I know?"  
-"Well, you seem to be the one who last talked to him."  
"That was hours ago. I don't know where he is now." Just as Max wanted to respond again, a low voice resounded across the iron plated field.  
"I am here, on time, you are too early." Rei sighed. The others just shrugged.  
"Whatever, let's just begin!" Tyson said, eager to blade. Nothing could wreck his day, not even Kai. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ It had happened again. Kai, Rei and the others all looked at the two beyblades that lay, unbroken, at the edges of the beyblade pit. Kai and Rei had both won their way to the finals. They had faced each other in an exciting match, in which the first one was won by Kai and the second by Rei. But the third... At the exact same time the blades had fallen down to the earth after a series of fierce attacks on one another. And at the exact same time they stopped spinning. Both of the boys picked up their blades and put them back into their halters.  
"Who won?" Tyson asked Kenney. Dizzy answered instead.  
"They both did." Rei smiled and walked towards Kai.  
"I guess we have to share the highest platform." He stretched out a hand, which Kai grabbed with a smirk.  
"I guess we do." Max and Tyson cheered, Dizzy made a weird zappy noise and Kenney just smiled. The happiness faded as they saw that Kai and Rei were both looking rather serious.  
"Kai, I think we need to talk." Rei said as his glance turned into a frown. Kai nodded and walked with him inside the house. Tyson, Max and Kenney stared at them leaving the scene.  
"What is their problem all of a sudden?" ************ Inside there was silence and glaring. The two bladebreakers tried to figure out what was going on.  
"Maybe..." Rei finally said. "...there is a malfunction in our beyblades."  
-"No, that is not the case with me. I had mines checked by Kenney this morning after you left." Kai answered back with a frown on his face.  
"Then what is it?" Kai didn't reply. He too had no idea.  
"What if we are not fully focused?" They looked at each other. Yes, that was quite possible. Rei had lost his bit-beast once by an awful distraction. Kai remembered that he felt like he lost a valuable team member. Even though he said that Rei was unworthy, he wasn't happy with the fact that the only serious bladebreaker (besides him of course) had been weakened.  
"That could be it." Kai said after this train of thought.  
-"Yes, but what would be causing this then?" Again Kai didn't know. Rei stepped closer.  
"I think I know what the problem is, well, at least for me." Kai looked at Rei, to await his next response. Rei only stepped closer again. Kai began to feel warm in his face. A fuzzy feeling darted inside his stomach. For a while they just stood there, blinking, looking each other straight in the eyes. Both dared not move, because both enjoyed the closeness they were now experiencing. And so they stood there for some time, until Kai wanted to back away. Rei obviously felt that he wanted him to stay were he was and so he grabbed Kai's waist and pulled him very close. His nose touching Kai's for a second. Kai blinked rapidly in shock. Rei who was a bit ashamed of his action let go of Kai's waist. Without thinking Kai wrapped his arms around Rei's neck to hold him in a tight embrace. The two began acting as if their minds weren't working properly, because with pure passion they crushed their lips onto one another. While Kai softly tugged Rei's tale, they seeked for more closeness. Rei held Kai tightly and roamed over Kai's back with his hands. The kiss was fierce, but passionate. Like all love, lust and longing was intertwined to for fit the love they felt at that specific moment. *************** Kai though back about their first kiss. It was strange, considering they were both straight before all of it. At least he thought they were. Rei seemed to have had something with Mariah and he... well Kai didn't really want to interest himself in such matters, for they were a nuisance to the art of beyblading.  
  
He realised though that by denying a feeling his game play would worsen. That was the cause of the constant blade breaking. He knew now that his feelings for Rei were inserted in his play and that, because of these feelings, he was able to play better then ever. His respect was turned into love. Not by force, but by the mere fact of truth.  
  
Now Kai and Rei were koi's. They even dared to kiss in public. Of course sometimes they were yelled at, mostly by men, but they loved each other too much to care about it. Sometimes girls would just stand there and watch them cuddle. Most of those girls smiled widely in content of the sight and then walked on again.  
  
Kai noticed a difference in Tyson and Max. Besides that they were acting nice to him, they were acting really nice to each other as well. Maybe Kai just searched for it, or maybe there was really something going on. Whatever it was, he felt the need to indulge it.  
  
Kai didn't know if Rei was the one, but it felt right and he didn't want to think about losing him. He loved Rei and Rei loved him. That was all he really needed to know.  
  
~Einde~ 


End file.
